Kei Fukuide
- 2= }} was the main antagonist in Ultraman Geed and was the novelist alien villain. An Alien Sturm servant to Ultraman Belial, he posed as a famous sci-fi writer who masks his cruel and ruthless side under polite and gentle behavior. Personality Not much is known of Kei before joining Belial, but he himself states that he was lost and without purpose until joining his master. Kei is very loyal and devoted to Belial, giving up everything for the Dark Ultra, even his own life, to see his plans come to fruition. In fact, his loyalty goes to the extent where he became devoid of other emotions beside it at his core, even if it's evident that Belial was only using him. While disguising as a human, Kei is shown to have a charismatic side as well, presenting himself as such in public. He also has a cunning and ruthless side as well, as he was willing to use tricks, kidnapping and ransom to advance with his plans, murdering those who stood in his way. Kei is also willing to backstab anyone who interferes with his plans or when their use has run out. Kei views Geed and Zero as mere pests in the grand order of things, and furthermore sees the former as nothing but a tool who is unworthy of Belial's genes, despite being his very own creation. His resentments towards Geed prevents him from seeing the extent of Geed's strength and development as a hero and his own person he ironically arranged from behind the scenes, resulting his recurring defeat at hands of the young Ultra Warrior. History Pre-Ultraman Geed Kei Fukuide was previously an Alien Sturm who lacks a purpose (even referring himself as an empty shell) until his encounter with Belial changed his life. Since then he pledged his loyalty to the dark Ultra and helped him with his conquest over the universe. Kei was one of the participants of the Omega Armageddon alongside Belial, the Darkness Five and Belial's new army, called Terror The Belial against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle which held the universe fate at stake. In aftermath of the Crisis Impact, Kei broke into the Land of Light and stole Hikari's Ultra Capsules. Aside from the creation of Riku Asakura (through Belial's DNA sample), Kei spread the Carellen element to attract Childhood Radiation and merged them to Earth life forms as Little Stars. Kei targeted the first Little Star in the form of Laiha Toba by attacking Mt. Mitsuse as Skull Gomora which led to her parent’s death. However her fear revoked her abilities and the Little Star faded away. Ultraman Geed Six years later, he transformed into the same monster and attacked Hoshiyama thrice, targeting Eri Hara's Little Star before Ultraman Geed appeared for the first time and defeated him. Seeing Geed's involvement, Kei decided to make the Ultra part of his own plans onward, orchestrating or observing monster attacks from behind the scene as Riku harvested the Little Stars. With Zero appearing to investigate the disappearance of Ultra Capsules, Kei staged an attack via Galactron, holding both his fans and Geed as hostages while forcing Zero to sacrifice his own life. Although Zero revived afterwards with a new form, Kei started to take interest in the turn of events. After his presence caught the attention of AIB (who in turn discovered Belial's location), Kei hastily tried to take Riku's Capsules by force, first using the hired assassin Alien Bado and later on transforming into Pedanium Zetton. Due to his failure in securing all collection (accidentally leaving behind a Capsule (Zero) to the boy) Kei plunged the remaining sets into his conversion organ and transform into Pedanium Zetton again as a comeuppance. Fighting against Geed Magnificent, the combination of the Capsules' powers and his jealousy for Riku turns him into a mindless maniac who repeatedly throws tantrum towards his own creation before being subjected to defeat. Although he loses the Capsules, Belial was more than satisfied with the result while allowing him to rest. Still injured from his past battle, Kei returned to Earth and witnessed Belial's defeat. After this, Kei suffered amnesia as a result of his injuries, and found himself on the run (for killing his editor) from the authorities, AIB and the Ultras alike. An assassination attempt from a Dada restored his memory as he contemplated to inherit Belial's mantle while finding refuge under the non-fiction writer Arie Ishikari. During a temporary takeover in the Nebula House, Kei recuperated from his injuries and attempted to exploit RE.M. before being kicked out. Nonetheless, he had unlocked the safety protection in RE.M.'s data-bank, allowing her access the repressed information that Belial left. Reclaiming the Kaiju Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera from AIB after using Arie as bait before killing her, Kei went to Okinawa to permanently strengthen his Sturm Organ by absorbing his homeworld's light and calling forth Riku to settle their feuds. After his loss, Kei meet Belial, revealing himself to be possession of Arie and tearing out his Sturm Organ to revive himself once again. Kei then leaped into the sea while Zena and his agents pursued him. Left with a few days to live, Kei continued to pledge his loyalty to the dark Ultra until he draws out his last breath during his swordfight with Laiha. Before vanishing into green particles, Kei questioned whether he was just a pawn to Belial. Transformation Like Riku, Kei is capable of performing Fusion Rise to transform into Belial Fusion Beasts by scanning two Kajiu Capsules with his Riser. - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Gomora and Red King appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Skull Gomora. SG Transform part 1.png|Kei emits dark energy SG Transform part 2.png|Gomora Capsule activated SG Transform part 3.png|Red King Capsule activated SG Transform part 4.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned SG Transform part 5.png|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image SG Transform part 6.png|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse SG Transform part 7.png|"Belial" absorbing the Kaiju Capsules' projections SG Transform part 8.png|Skull Gomora finishes its transformation SGHenshin.gif - Thunder Killer= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Thunder Killer. Kei dark energy.png|Kei emits dark energy TKEleking.PNG|Eleking Capsule activated TKAceKiller.PNG|Ace Killer Capsule activated TKScan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned TKTransform1.PNG|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image TKTransform2.PNG|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse TKTransform3.PNG|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections TKTransform4.PNG|Thunder Killer finishes its transformation TKHenshin.gif - Real Time= - 2= }} Kei activates the Eleking and Ace Killer capsules, then loads them into the Riser as usual. However, Kei is not shown to transform into "Belial". Instead, Kei transforms in a burst of bright light after activating the Riser. IMG 1148.jpg|Eleking Capsule activated IMG 1149.jpeg|Ace Killer Capsule activated IMG 1151.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1153.jpg|Kei before transforming IMG 1154.jpg|Thunder Killer appears TKHenshin2.gif }} - Pedanium Zetton= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Zetton appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Pedanium Zetton. PZ dark energy.png|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1016.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated IMG 1017.jpeg|Zetton Capsule activated IMG 1018.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1022.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image IMG 1021.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse IMG 1019.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections IMG 1020.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton finishes its transformation PZHenshin.gif - Real Time= - 2= Kei scans the Kaiju Capsules of Zetton and King Joe, inserting them and scanning them together with the Riser. Kei then transforms into an evolved state of Pedanium Zetton with swirls of green and red energies appearing in the said Kaiju's back. KeiRLKJCapsupescan23.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated ZettonEp23CapsuleRL2scan.jpeg|Zetton Capsule activated Kingscancapsule23.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned Riku-Keibeforetransform23.jpeg|Kei before transforming TransformtoGeedandPZ23.jpeg PedaniumZettonRealTimeHenshin.gif }} }} - King Galactron= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules in real time, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Galactron appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating King Galactron. C677580D-4709-47EE-A779-A349F37F7724.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activated 93232330-954A-43D5-94A8-123A41EE8C54.jpeg|Galactron Capsule activated 5D6E9D52-4C09-4940-A2FB-34BDF330E9DF.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned 053D83B7-D705-43F9-9CC3-A713728B1F51.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image AAFB288D-834D-491E-940B-415309B87A2C.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse 77F1D1FB-FF79-4207-9C09-F21D1B31D72A.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projection 4EF3BAD3-4BD2-4514-AFD5-26D0F1F1A608.jpeg|King Galactron finishes its transformation KGHenshin.gif }} Powers and Weapons * : He has a Riser, same as Riku's. He obtained this by stealing it from the Land of Light. ** : The standard ability of a Riser is to fuse the powers of two capsules into a single form/transformation. Kei uses it to transform into Belial Fusion Monsters. **Kaiju Summon: Apart from allowing him to Fusion Rise, Kei can use the Riser to manifest a Kaiju by scanning a Kaiju Capsule. *Kaiju Capsules: Kei has the Kaiju Capsules, as a purpose to summon Kaiju or combine them into Belial Fusion Monsters through his Riser. He can also create them by drawing a blank Ultra Capsule to absorb a defeated Kaiju's remains. *Ultra Capsules: Kei was temporarily in possession of Riku Ultra Capsules after stealing it from Riku when Riku failed to defeat Kei as Pedanium Zetton. His own use is to convert the Ultra Capsules power into malicious energy and transforms into Pedanium Zetton. *Cane: Not so much of a weapon, Kei's cane in his formal wear was shown capable of fending himself against Laiha's sword and knocking down an Alien Neril. *Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, Kei possesses dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. It appears that he needs to replenish his dark energy periodically. Whenever he uses them, a gleeful laughter of Belial can be heard from the background. After shoving the Ultra Capsules to his inversion organ, Kei's body begins to house its own dark energy. **Energy Shockwave: Kei can send a purple shockwave from his hands, this is strong enough to kill a Dada. **Energy Blast: Kei can fire a blast of red energy from his hands. **Energy Punch: Kei charges his fist with dark energy and punches the opponent. He does this to Riku, although he appears unscratched, partially due to his inhuman traits. **Energy Blade: Kei can release an energy blade from his hands that is able to pierce through a human body. Kei used this to kill Arie Ishikari. **Little Star Detection: Through Kei's own eyes, he is capable of detecting Little Star energy auras even from a distance. He retains this power when transformed into any Belial Fusion Monsters. *Natural Abilities: Abilities which are naturally his and not the result of the dark energy bestowed from Belial. ** : From his own chest, Kei release particles that would circulate the universe and attract Childhood Radiation energy matter, which would be absorbed into living beings to mature as Little Stars. **Intelligence: Kei was able to create Riku using a sample of Belial's genetic code, implying he has great scientific ability in the field of biology. He also seems to be an expert schemer hatching plans that only seem to fail due to unexpected variables. **Mental Abilities: Kei possess a variety of mind powers, including: ***Astral Projection: Kei is capable of communicating with beings from a distant galaxy, doing so to meet his master Belial. When doing so, his appearance is projected through , linking to his original body from the Earth. His transmission signal is stated to be faster than lightspeed but is prone to being detected by certain forms of technology. ***Psychic Burst: Kei can focus his telepathic power into a medium like a video recorder and cause a burst of energy where the information feed is being received, resulting in machines malfunctioning and exploding. ** : The natural organ of Alien Sturm outside their human-like appearance. Without it, he will be dead in days. However, Kei lost this organ as Belial is now in possession of it as he as Arie took out from Kei's body and absorb into his body. Its function includes: ***Energy Transmutation: The Sturm Organ is capable of convert/manipulate/reverse the nature of energy, such as turning heat into cold. Kei used it per Belial's orders to corrupt the power of six Ultra Capsules, which forcefully transforms him into Pedanium Zetton. *** : Kei can erect a force-field consisting of reddish pentagons. This trait allows Zero to identify Kei's true identity in general. According to RE.M., the nature of this barrier is that it erases power and negating attacks. Kei briefly lost access to this power before regaining it after his recuperation. ***Absorption: By bathing himself in Planet Sturm's light, Kei can permanently strengthen his Strum Organ. **Teleportation: Kei can teleport, seemingly by dissolving his body before reconstituting at a different location. **Deflection: Kei can block attacks by simply raising his palm and generating an invisible field of energy to deflect/block projectiles. IMG 1252.jpg|Riser IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Summon IMG 2147.JPG|Kaiju Capsules IMG 1176.jpg|Ultra Capsules IMG 1174.jpg|Cane IMG 2148.JPG|Dark Energy KeiBurst.gif|Energy Shockwave DE0B19A4-AEF2-4A98-B3E7-CC2D819FFF4C.jpeg|Energy Blast Screenshot_20170919-054227.jpg|Energy Punch 638D8896-D09F-4609-99C0-78BAE83917B0.jpeg|Energy Blade Screenshot_20170722-100600.png|Little Star Detection IMG 1179.jpg|Astral Projection MentalblastKei.jpg|Psychic Burst KeiCarellan.png|Carellen Element IMG 1173.jpg|Strum Organ IMG 1175.jpg|Energy Transmutation KeiForcefield.png|Sturm Barrier IMG 1245.jpg|Teleportation KeiShield.PNG|Deflection F603E634-6559-4272-82AC-569FB675636F.jpeg|Absorption Capsules in Possession Kaiju Capsules *Gomora: Used in unison with Red King to form Skull Gomora. *Red King: Used in unison with Gomora to form Skull Gomora. *Darklops Zero (x3): Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Eleking: Obtained from the destruction of Alien Pitt Tri Tip's Eleking, used in unison with Ace Killer to form Thunder Killer. *Ace Killer: Used in unison with Eleking to form Thunder Killer. *Galactron (x3): Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. Can also be used in unison with King Joe to form King Galactron. *King Joe: Used in unison with Zetton to form Pedanium Zetton or with Galactron to form King Galactron *Zetton: Used in unison with King Joe to form Pedanium Zetton. *Zaigorg: Summon a manifestation of the monster itself. *Mecha Gomora: Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Star Bem Gyeron: Summon a manifestation of the monster itself. *Alien Empera: Obtained from Arie Ishikari after she retrieved it from AIB. Currently in the possession of Belial. *Dark Lugiel: Obtained from Arie Ishikari after she retrieved it from AIB. Currently in the possession of Belial. Ultra Capsules As of episode 11, Kei stole all but one Ultra Capsule (Zero) from Riku Asakura after his defeat as Geed. By injecting them to his body, his conversion organ can corrupt its powers to transform him into Pedanium Zetton until its destruction cause them to scatter around the city before Riku and his friends recollect them. *Ultraman *Ultraman Belial *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Cosmos Novels As a famous sci-fi writer himself, Kei has multiple works in his novel. Among the identified titles are: * - Debut work **Chapter 1: (An event about Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie) **Chapter 2: (An event about Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire) **Chapter 3: (An event about Ultra Zero Fight) * * * * Trivia *Kei's name is a reference to sci-fi writer, Philip K. Dick. *Kei's actor (Kunito Watanabe) previously auditioned for the role of Jugglus Juggler of Ultraman Orb. Although Watanabe lost to Takaya Aoyagi, Kei instead performs a similar role to Juggler and is regarded by some fans as the second awakening of said character in terms of role and appearance. **According to his actor, Kei's Riser is a hint to his true nature. This was most likely referring to his being an extraterrestrial, despite (like Juggler) appearing human. *As shown in episode 7, his fans declared themselves to be , which was seen by Japanese viewers as a minor reference to the real life famous writer and fans of his work. *Paralleling the elements of Ultraman Leo into Ultraman Geed, Kei's role is comparable to that of Black Directive, though instead of commanding an army of a monster class, Kei transforms into them. *Several of the titles of his novels parallel to the events concerning himself and Belial: **Space-Time Destruction: Refers to the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb and the Crisis Impact. It also serves as a foreshadowing to Zegan's appearance. **Dark DNA: Refers to Riku Asakura's inheritance of Belial's genes. *Carellen Element, the material which Kei created and used to attract Little Star is a tribute to Karellen, an Overlord and the "Supervisor for Earth", the character from Arthur C. Clarke's novel, Childhood's End. The fact that Kei's race (Alien Sturm) is named after Rikki Stormgren, the only man who ever spoke with the Overlords is rather interesting. *During planning stages of the series, Kei's 'occupation' was going to be either a doctor or a teacher. id:Kei Fukuide Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Espers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Non-Human Characters